1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a launch environment simulator system and more specifically to a launch simulating system for simulating the launch of guidance system projectiles, such as missiles or rockets, along a line of sight path towards a target.
2. Prior Art
Various means have been devised in the past for aiming and guiding projectiles and other devices towards a target, including devices which take into account movement of the target as well as atmospheric and other conditions. However, in handheld launch devices the weight of the projectile is supported by the launch tube until the missile or projectile is launched out of the tube. At this point the operator who has been supporting the launch tube suddenly experiences a reduction in the weight of the apparatus in which he has been supporting as well as a great deal of flash and noise as a result of the launch of the missile, all of which combines to distract the operator from his original aim point and results in the loss of an inordinate amount of time while the operator recovers, thus causing the projectile to miss the target due to the operators inability to quickly re-aim the launch tube or otherwise place the missile or projectile back on its target path.
As operators become more experienced and accustomed to the explosive launch environment, the incidents of target loss and length of recovery time are lessened. However, the gaining of experience by the operator through the launch of actual operative projectiles is extremely expensive and requires, of course, operation in a dangerous environment in which the inexperienced operator could either injure himself or others. The instant invention overcomes these and other short-comings and disadvantages of known guidance launch simulation devices, particularly for line-of-sight operation, by providing a means for simulating the actual launch in a non-hostile environment.
Present launch effects training devices allow the operators to experience the relative feel of tube launched projectile. However, they include fixed recoil, do not obscure target during launch as in an actual launch, and do not simulate after-firing debris as in the actual launch situation, nor provide the proper sound pressure level. The instant device, however, overcomes the foregoing disadvantages by allowing a selectable recoil, obscuring the target over a selectable range, providing a selectable sound pressure level and after firing debris.
In addition, the instant invention is low in cost as compared to other such devices. At least one attempt to provide obscuration of the target and generate sound pressure level similar to that in specific tube launched projectiles was based on a pyrotechnic launch device. However, pyrotechnic debris obscures the target to such a degree that it no longer provides simulation of the actual tube launch device, and provides yet another dangerous environment for the inexperienced operator as well as being high in cost.